


Faded Flowers

by August_ink



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oneshot, khux spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_ink/pseuds/August_ink
Summary: Pretend scenario where Lauriam came home to find Strelitzia before he went to the Keyblade Graveyard.
Kudos: 7





	Faded Flowers

Her room was empty, the whole house empty. Like a tomb, no soul in sight. The flowers in the vase were dry and leaves had fallen onto the table top. Her bed was a mess, the blankets thrown off them and not tucked in like they usually were.

 _She must have been in some hurry...but why?_

Lauriam looked about the room for any clue as to where she went, where she had been. But all he found was a half crossed out checklist. Some missions of some sort. Sighing he checked the room again. She didn't normal get up this early, so what could she have planned today? Scooping up the dead leaves into his hand he left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Strelitzia?" He had called her multiple times before but the need to find her grew and worried.

_Strelitzia where could you be?_

Now obvious that the house was vacant and he wouldn't find her there he left, racking his mind with the many places she could be.

Recently she seemed to be off by herself all the time, more then usually. Hiding off in corners and it worried him. What if she was in one of those? And he wouldn't be able to find her? What if she needed help? What if she was dying?! She was his little sister and it was his job to watch out for her. Being the only one left of their family, he was responsible.

Swallowing his worry and fear he shook his head, pink locks bobbing. He needed to focus and figure out where she was.

_Oh Strelitzia, please be alright when I find you._

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not sorry.
> 
> Once again I wrote this late so idk how good it is.


End file.
